My Chibi Gundam Family
by animegirl651
Summary: My li'l Gundam Family. :D
1. My POV

_This is my very first fanfic so it's not that good. I'm not much of a writer but it feels good to put my imagination into words_

_My Chibi Gundam Family_

My POV:

"Now kids, I want you to listen to something." I said. The kids gathered in front of me. I bent my right knee to look at them eye-eye. "I have to work and I'll come around eight pm. If I don't come back by then go to sleep, kay?" I glanced at the window, it was afternoon. "So Duo and Heero, as you are both the eldest kids around here I want you to take care of your younger brothers." Duo and Heero were twins, so were Wufei and Trowa. Quatre was the odd one out.

"Mission accepted." Heero said. Heero always obeys my orders as if they were missions. I found it funny.

"Yes, ma'am!" Duo said with a salute. I couldn't help but chuckle

.

"Mama, who will give me food when I'm hungwy?" Quatre asked with such innocence.

"Duo and Heero will, of course. They are old enough to. Right. Duo an' Heero?"

"You bet!" Duo said. "We are old enough to, It's our responsibility". Heero merely nodded

"All right. I'll be off now," I said and kissed Quatre on the cheek. "I'll try to come early as possible"

"Mommy, kiss pandy too." The child demanded. I did as I was told.

I got to my feet and walked at the door and stopped there " Kids, please behave yourself while I'm not around. Can you all promise me that so I won't be worried sick about you?"

"Yes, we promise, mom." Everyone said except Quatre.. "Heero an' I will make sure the others won't do any mischief" Duo said with his head up high. Wufei and Trowa both glared at Duo.

"All right, kids, bye now" I said and made my way to the garage to my car. I wonder if they'll keep their promise, I hope so anyways, I thought.

_I'm sorry about the fact that it was so small __ I know it's not good. The first three chappies are small but the rest are big. Hope you like 'em. Please review._

.

…

.

.

.


	2. Duo's POV

Duo's POV:

We all rushed at the window when the sound of mom's car's engine roared. We saw the car go out of sight." So, what do we do now?" I said and looked at everyone.

"I no feel good when mama's not here." Quatre whined and hugged his panda toy

"Lets play." I suggested ignoring Quatre's whining. Quatre dropped his panda and put his hands up on the air. "Yay! Lets pway!"

"Hmm" Heero said absentmindedly who was busy handling his toy gun.

"Heero, you were given this job too, y'know , so help me!" Sheesh, I wish he took this babysitting job seriously.

Heero stopped admiring his toy and looked at me. "Roger."

"So what do we do, oh, wise one?" Wufei asked with a mocking tone. Humph, he's just jealous that mom trusts me enough to give me this job.

"I told you, let's play." I said and ran to the play room. "C'mon, follow me." I ordered the kids.

They followed me. Quatre was panting to keep up with me. I guess I was going too fast or the house is too big. I stopped and everyone fell down behind me..

"Don't stop so suddenly!" Wufei gasped.

"I got a boo boo!" Quatre whined and started crying loudly

"Where?" I asked, I guess I have to make him stop crying since I'm the one of the eldest kids.

Quatre showed his finger, it was swollen. "Heero, go to the toilet and wash his finger." I ordered.

"Since when did you start ordering people?" Heero complained and gave me an unpleasant glare.

"Since you forgot mom gave you a job. I thought I'd remind you" I replied with a scowl.

Heero scowled at me and took Quatre's hand. I forgot to scowl at him like I planned.

"Now everyone, shall we get started?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

_Sorry this one's short too T.T_

_Please review_


	3. Heero's POV

Heero's POV:

I wish that Baka would just disappear, I thought, He can't handle missions as well as I do and y'know it! He has no right to order me.

I took Quatre with me to the toilet. He was still crying. I took a stool and placed it in front of the basin. Mom's always thoughtful. She knows we have would have problems since we are not tall enough to reach the basin.

I pulled Quatre's hand to wash. He immediately stopped crying. Wow, that was easy shutting him up like that.

"All better?" I asked, He smiled at me. "I no hurt." he said. Since he's nine months old he can't talk properly but it's easy to understand what he's saying.

"Let's go to the play room and join the others." I said. I wonder what baka was doing. I guess Wufei and Trowa are dead bored hanging around with him and bearing his "eldest" speeches. That Baka brags too much. He keeps forgetting that he's not the only eldest around here.

"Now, have I made it clear to you two?" I heard Duo say from the next room. I wondered what he was explaining to Wufei and Trowa. I'll get my answers soon. Quatre and I entered the room.

Duo noticed us. "There you are! You have kept us waiting, y'know. Well since you were absent during my speech I shall tell it again. This isn't like the games we play every day. This is a bit different." Baka said with a stupid grin on his face.

I wonder what this game of his is like…

_Er…this one's short too but the next is really big!_

_Please review_


	4. Duo's POV 2

Duo's POV:

I grinned thinking of my game. It'll make their jaws drop on the floor. They'll like it. No. they'll love it!

I looked at my audience. They all had a puzzled look. "In this game, we try to act like a person and the rest have to answer which person we are acting as. The first one to answer correctly gets one point. Everyone gets a chance to act. The one with the most points wins. So how does that sound?"

"Huh?" Quatre said with a confused look. I knew he wouldn't be able to understand my game. He's still a baby after all.

"It doesn't matter much if you don't understand, Quatre. Just do as I say, kay?" I smiled at him

"Kay!" He replied happily and started to jump up and down and started "yay"-ing.

"Heero, did you understand?" I asked.

"I don't like this one bit. I don't wanna play your stupid game." Heero complained. I huffed. "My game is not stupid and you have to play it whether you like it or not!"

"Kay, so let's play." Trowa said. I jumped when I heard that reply. Trowa doesn't talk much so it was surprising to hear him speak.

"Alright let's get to it!" I said. "I'll start first" I giggled at the thought of who I was gonna act as. "This is going to very easy to answer." I know the answer is very obvious but I didn't have the desire to win the game.

"Kay, start." Heero said. I was a bit surprised to hear him say that. "I thought you weren't interested" I stuck my tongue at him. He merely scowled. "Just do it, will you?"

"Kay." I said. I walked towards them and said in a Heero-like way "Missions are my family. They are my parents, brother, sister and possibly god." I looked at them. "So know who it is?" I smirked and looked at Heero who scowled at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Heero." Everyone except Quatre and Heero said.

"That was so easy." Wufei said. "Can't you give something hard?"

"Well, I guess we know each other too well so it's easy for us to answer the questions." Trowa said.

"I won't go for something so easy." Heero complained. I scowled at him.

"Then you come up with a plan, oh wise one!" I pouted. Heero's such a jerk.

Wufei glanced at the clock. "It's six-thirty pm." Everyone else glanced at the clock too except Quatre. He doesn't know how to tell the time in a clock. Quatre looked at everyone else and then looked at the clock since everyone was looking at it.

"Mom said she'll be back at eight pm."Heero said.

"Let's do something to kill our time. How about we play another game?" Wufei suggested.

There was a weird sound. "I'm hungwy" stated Quatre. "I wanna eat."

My stomach growled too. "Playing this game made me hungry too." I said. "Lets go to the kitchen."

We all went to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and saw there were peanut butter sandwiches, milk, cookies and some other food which were unknown to me. I wanted to have pot roasts though. But I can't since mom's not around. So I guess we'll have cookies and peanut butter sandwiches. I took a baby bottle of milk and handed it to Quatre. He can't have solid food yet since he's only a baby.

"Here," I announced putting the food on the table. "Help me here. I can't carry them all at once!" I demanded. Everyone except Quatre helped me. We began to chow down. Yummy, I thought. Eating after doing a job makes the food a whole lot yummier. After I finished my food I rubbed my tummy. It felt heavy. I guess I overate I glanced at the clock. It was eight-thirty pm. I had no idea it was this late.

"I don't think I want to play after this." Trowa said.

"Me neither." Wufei said. Heero nodded. Quatre yawned. "I feel sweepy."

I yawned too. "I feel sleepy as well." My eyes became watery.

"I think we should go to sleep." Trowa suggested. He's talking too much today. He doesn't usually talk directly to us this much

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I said. I jumped from my sit and made my way to the bedroom. The rest followed me. We walked slowly so Quatre can keep up with us.

When we entered our bedroom each of us jumped on our beds. I covered myself in my blanky.

"Mission complete." Heero mumbled beside me. His bed was beside mine. Jeez, all he thinks of is missions. This reminded me of my game. I giggled.

"Don't make noise. I'm trying to sleep here." Heero ordered. I pouted

"You're the one who's making noises by talking to yourself about your missions!" I complained. "Follow your own rules."

"Stop arguing. I'm trying to sleep here for heaven's sake!" Wufei complained.

"Humph." I replied. Why was Wufei looking at me when he was saying that. It is after all Heero's fault, isn't it?

Soon enough everyone was snoozing except me. I wanted to wait for mom to arrive so I can tell her that I have handled my responsibilities well unlike Heero.

"Duo?" Heero whispered. I nearly jumped when he called my name. I thought he was asleep.

"Heero, you awake?" I asked.

"Yup, I'm waiting for mom." Heero said.

"Me too." I said. Funny, we were both waiting for mom.

We both got up when we heard the roar of a familiar car engine. It was mom! Yes! I quickly got under my blanky and pretended to be asleep.

Mom opened our bedroom door. She sat beside me on my bed.

"Mom, is that you?" I whispered.

"Yes, you are still awake?" She asked.

"Yes, I was waiting for you, mum." I replied. She'll be so proud when she gets to know that I've been babysitting everyone like a big brother should.

"It's way past your bedtime, y'know. And I also hope that you didn't make the play room a disaster area."

How could she think that? "NO!" I pouted. "I was awake just to tell you that Heero and I have completed our mission!"

"Aww. I'm sorry for saying that. I was just a bit too worried about you guys." She kissed me on my forehead.

'He barely completed his mission, mom." Heero said. Barely, I'll put that in my words list. Heero knew about words more than me. But even though I didn't know what Heero meant I guessed that it wasn't pleasant.

"Mum!" I whined.

"Now, now,." Mom said. '" Heero you musn't always be so pessimistic about your brother. Pessimistic, I'll put that in my words list too. Mom, what's pessimistic?" I asked

"Pessimistic means to look at the negative side of things." Mom explained. Mom teaches me well. I have noticed. Lots of kids don't know much words like me and Heero does. They keep on asking "what's this, what that?" or "how do you spell that?" I'm lucky to have a mom like her. I'm probably the luckiest kid in the whole world to have her.

I yawned. "Now, go to sleep, you two." Mom said. "But I wanna tell you what happened." I whined.

"You can tell me tomorrow. We have plenty of time for that." Mom stated. OK, I'll tell her about my game tomorrow.

"G'night, mom." I said.

"G'night, sweet dreams." Mom said. I wonder what mom's reaction would be after hearing about my game. I giggled. "No dawdling, go to sleep!" Mom ordered. She kissed my forehead and did the same to Heero. I can't wait for tomorrow. I was thinking about it until I fell asleep

_Wow! This one is bigger than the others. I'm sorry that my chappies are uneven._

_Please review._


	5. My POV 2

My POV:

"Mom" I heard a voice calling from somewhere distant or so I thought. It felt distant anyway. "MOM!" I recognized the owner of the voice. It must be Wufei. "H-huh?" I asked, dazed.

"Mom, its ten-thirty, wake up!" Duo ordered. I got up and put myself in a sitting position on the bed. I looked around, the whole gang was here.

"I'm hungwy." Quatre whined. "So am I." Duo whined too.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned heavily. "Sorry for waking up this late. I was exhausted from last night's work." I said

"You could have put an alarm clock." Wufei told. "You guys are my alarm clocks." I smirked. My kids had a habit of waking up early

"I'm hungwy!" Quatre repeated and started crying loudly. "All right, all right." and got up from my bed and went to the washroom to brush my teeth. I noticed the kids were trying to calm Quatre down. But when Quatre is hungry he doesn't get calmed down unless his tummy gets it's intake of food.

I finished brushing my teeth and went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. They struggled to keep up with me since I was in a hurry.

I served them oatmeal. I had to give Quatre milk since he isn't able to digest solid food yet. I saw Duo playing with his breakfast by digging a hole on his oatmeal with his spoon and watch it fill with milk. "No dawdling, Duo!." I scolded. Duo jumped a bit from his sit and stopped playing and started eating his breakfast.

I saw Wufei spill his oatmeal a bit on the floor and on his top. I took a napkin and started cleaning the mess off his cloth. "Please, don't spill oatmeal on the floor it will leave quite a mess and make the kitchen floor a gritty." I requested. Wufei continued eating his breakfast and was careful not to spill some on the floor.

When they were all finished eating their breakfast they got up from the kitchen table and made their way to the play room. "Wait a min'," I said. "Take a bath first and then play." Wufei's top was stained with oatmeal. I wouldn't want to leave him like that.

"A bath sounds good." Duo said. "Bath, bath!" Quatre said and jumped up and down. I took Quatre in my arms and carried him to the washroom and the rest followed me. I turned the tap on and the bath tub became filled with soapy water. I put a small ladder in front of the bath tub so the kids can all climb the bath tub since they are so small. But since Quatre is small I put him on the bath tub instead of letting him climb the ladder.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Quatre said splashing water happily. "Two can play at that game!" Duo said and splashed some water on Quatre.

I stopped Duo. "Wait, don't do that if water goes to his nostrils then he'll find it difficult to breathe" I said. Duo looked a bit shocked and asked "What are nostrils?"

"Nostrils means nose." I explained. Duo had a habit of marking words and putting them in his words list.

"Hmm." Heero mumbled. Duo scowled at him. "Mom, give me shampoo." Duo demanded. I took a bottle of shampoo and squirted the liquid on my hands, rubbed 'em and started to massage Duo's hair. He had pride in his hair. His hair was light brown and silky. His hair came up to his thighs. It was too long. I once wanted to cut it but he refused to let me. No wonder people mistake him for a girl and boys starts to pull his braid. Sigh.

When I have ensured that my kids were clean I said "All done." I took Quatre in my arms and laid him down on the floor. The rest climbed down. I took a towel and massaged Quatre hair and dried his body. I took some more towels and said" Here." And then handed them to my kids.

"Mom, can you comb my hair for me?" Duo asked. "OK, but go to my room. I'll comb your hair there." The rest made their way to the door.

"Where are you all going?" I asked. "We are going to the park" They replied together except Quatre.

"I wanna ride in the swing." Wufei said.

"No, you just bathed. I won't allow you to get dirty after you have taken your bath." I stated.

"But, I wanna pway!" Quatre whined. I took Quatre in my arms and rocked him. "You can play here." I suggested.

"You guys should listen to mom. She has a point, y'know." Duo said. "Thank you, Duo, for supporting me." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"OK, but what will we play? I'm bored of playing indoor games." Wufei whined.

"You can see picture books." I suggested. "You don't always have to play, y'know."

"OK," Heero agreed. I handed four picture books to them. "Oh and guys make sure that Quatre doesn't tear his picture book." I said. I remember the time when Quatre once tore the pages of his picture book. Quatre gave me a blank stare at the mention of his name.

"Now scat." I said. They went to the play room to see their picture books.

"Let's read." I heard Wufei say from the play room. "You can't read picture books. You can see them." corrected Heero.

"Let's go to your room." Duo said and took my hand and guided me to my room

_This one is almost as big as the previous chappie :D_

_Please review._


	6. Duo's POV 3

Duo's POV

We entered mom's room. She took the comb. I sat on the bed. I was careful not to sit on my hair since it was too long. Mom sat behind me on the bed and started combing my hair. I liked it when she combed my hair. She knows how to handle my hair well.

'You have beautiful hair, Duo." She said. I smiled in pleasure."Thank you." I replied.

After she finished combing my hair I hugged her. She hugged me back. I sniffed her hair. It smelt nice. Unlike me she had black long hair. It was usually parted in one side and tugged behind her left ear.

"I like your hair, mom." I said and suddenly I felt close and a bit shy around her. I blushed

"Why, thank you, Duo." She said and kissed the corner of my eye. "Oh and Duo?"

"Yeah, mom?" I asked.

"I have something for you." She said and got up from the bed. She took her purse and took out something from there. It was a chocolate. That's strange. Mom didn't approve of us eating junk food.

"For me?" I asked. Mom bought a chocolate for me? And why only for me though?

"This is for babysitting your brothers." She smiled and handed me the chocolate. "Oh and don't show it to the others. They musn't know about this otherwise they'll think I love you more than I love them." She added.

"Kay." I said and tried to tear the covering. Mom took the chocolate from me and opened it for me. I took the chocolate from her and started eating it. I deserve it after all.

"Oh and this is for Heero." She handed another chocolate to me. "Give this to him when you two are alone." She added.

"Kay." I took the chocolate from her and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Mom, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Mom said.

"I was wondering. Why don't we have a dad like the other kids do?" I asked

Mom went pale and her lips became white. She didn't answer my question right away. But I could tell that she was thinking how to answer it. I wonder why my question made her react this way.

_This one was horrible wasn't it? T.T I'm a terrible writer! But like I said it feels good to put my imagination into words._

_Please review._


	7. Wufei's POV

Wufei's POV:

I wonder why mom doesn't comb my hair like she does to Duo's. But I guess it's not her fault since I was too shy to ask her. She once offered but I let her down 'cause I wanted to show her that I was big enough to comb my own hair. I let my pride get the better of me. Well I have pride unlike Baka. Kay, I know I stole that from Heero but bah! Duo re-defines what it means to be a baka.

"Look, monkey!" Quatre pointed at his picture book.

I looked at his picture book. "Quatre, that's a gorilla not a monkey." I corrected him.

"NO THAT'S A MONKEY!" Quatre shouted. I rolled my eyes. Oh, babies. Always think that they know everything.

"Hey, Heero, isn't this a gorilla?" I asked. Heero examined the picture book. "Yeah." He agreed.

"NO!" Quatre disagreed.

"Leave him alone." Trowa said. "He's just a baby after all. He doesn't understand." He added. He was a bit protective of Quatre. Heero and I gave up arguing with li'l ol' Quatre and continued flipping pages on our picture books.

"Twowa." Quatre said and hugged Trowa. Trowa smiled and hugged him back.

I flipped the pages of my picture book until I came across a picture of a bunny. I blushed. Pfft, this made me remember the time when mom made me wear bunny ears. She nicknamed me Wu-bunny. It was so embarrassing!

Heero seemed to have noticed. "Why are you blushing?" he asked. He has to ask. He's so nosy.

"I was thinking of Quatre and Trowa hugging. That made me blush." Of all answers I have to come up with this one! If I told them about the bunny ears moment they would laugh at me.

"You sure?" Trowa asked. I guess it was pretty easy to tell that I was lying.

"I'm perfectly sure!" I scowled at Trowa and continued flipping the pages of my picture book.

Silence dragged on. Not even Quatre made any noise. He was almost as noisy as baka. I was really bored. I wish I could go to the park. Mom is taking quite a long time in combing Duo's hair…

_Sorry, this one is pretty short._

_Please review._


	8. My POV 3

My POV:

I wasn't expecting that question. It was quite a shock to me. Duo asking about his father. He wasn't ready to know the truth so I have to come up with a lie.

"'Cause you are special." I finally answered. "You don't have a father 'cause you are a special child unlike most kids." I added.

"Really?" Duo asked. "We are special?"

"Yes, you are very lucky." I said. Actually, the real story is their father died when Heero and Duo were a few days old so they forgot about him. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre didn't even get to see their father. He died fighting a Gundam battle. His sudden death came quite a shock to me. I wasn't going to tell them that. But I know I have to someday, eventually. And the weird thing was he looked a lot like Duo. No, he looked exactly like Duo! He had a braid, that cute dimple on his chin, (I know Duo doesn't have that. I just made that up) and those eyes…Even their personality were the same! And his name was also Duo Maxwell. (And yes the real Duo from Gundam Wing) Sigh, being a single parent wasn't easy let alone handling five kids.

"Wow!" Duo said cheerfully. "Then I guess I'm rare since I'm special." he added.

"Indeed." I agreed. 'And not just you, your brothers are lucky too." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Oh." He said. "I think we should check on the others. And make sure that Quatre didn't tear his picture book…"

I chuckled. "Yeah, we should do that."

Duo jumped from the bed and dashed to the door. "C'mon!" he said and waved a hand at me meaning he wants me to follow him. I did so.

"Mom and Duo ain't back yet." I heard Wufei tell. "Maybe baka did something to annoy mom and then he got a spanking." I heard Heero make a reply. I noticed Duo scowl. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Duo didn't do anything to annoy me. I said to them as Duo and I entered the room.

"MOM!" Everyone shouted together except Quatre and Duo.

"Mama!" Quatre ran and tackled me. I lifted him up in my arms and planted a smooch on his cheek. He giggled.

"Mom, what took you so long? You kept us all waiting." Wufei scolded. "I'm so sorry, dear. Duo and I were discussing something." I made an excuse.

"What were you discussing about?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"We were discussing about why we don't have a father." Duo answered for me. Oh, Duo why do you have to go and say that?

"Why don't we?" Trowa asked. He seemed to have interest in this matter.

"Because-" Duo said but I interrupted him. "You said that you guys were bored, right? You all can go to the park now." I hope this works.

"YES!" Wufei shouted. Quatre started "yay"-ing and all of them dashed out of the room and to the outside. Phew. (Sweat drop) That worked

"Aren't you going to join them, Duo?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah. I am." Duo replied and went to join the others.

I then went to my room. I saw a chocolate packet on the floor. Duo forgot to throw it on the dustbin. I picked it up and threw it. I suddenly noticed that there was a picture. I took the picture and sat on the edge of the bed. I examined the picture. I was in it. And there was another figure beside me. My fingers ran through that figure's face and braid. It was…my husband, Duo. I was staring at him through my tears and was reminiscing about our past…

_I know this one is really pathetic T.T And I'm probably not gonna get any reviews on I still request you to review :) I'll try to upload the next chappie as fast as possible._


End file.
